ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 16th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 16th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 29, 1989 at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in New York City. The ceremony was televised on NBC. Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Steven Kent (senior supervising producer), Charlotte Savitz (supervising producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers, Leonard Friedlander''' *''All My Children'' - Stephen Schenkel (producer), Thomas de Villiers (coordinating producer), Kristin Laskas Martin (coordinating producer) *''As the World Turns'' - Robert Calhoun (executive producer), Laurence Caso (executive producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Christine S. Banas (producer), John Valente (producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (producer) *''General Hospital'' - H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), Jerry Balme (producer), Bob Bardo (coordinating producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Joe Willmore (executive producer), Barbara J. Garshman (supervising producer), Robert Kochman (producer), Kathy Chambers (producer), Catherine Maher (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), Tom Langan (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Frank Pacelli (director), Heather Hill (director), Randy Robbins (director), Rudy Vejar (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Kathryn Foster (associate director)' *''As the World Turns - Paul Lammers (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Bob Schwarz (director), Maria Wagner (director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director) *''Family Medical Center'' - Joel Tator (director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Aviva Jacobs (associate director) *''Loving'' - Robert Scinto, Timothy R. Langtry, Stuart Silver *''One Life to Live'' - Larry Auerbach, Gary Bowen, Peter Miner, David Pressman, Andrea Giles Rich, James Sayegh Writing Team *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Charles Pratt Jr. (head writer), Anne Howard Bailey (head writer), Robert Guza Jr. (script writer), Courtney Simon (script writer), Lynda Myles (script writer), Patrick Mulcahey (script writer), Gary Tomlin (script writer), Josh Griffith (breakdown/script writer), Jane Atkins (breakdown/script writer), Don Harary (breakdown writer)' *Another World'' - Donna Swajeski, Christopher Whitesell, David Colson, Roger Newman, Fran Myers, Carolyn Culliton *''As the World Turns'' - Douglas Marland (head writer), Garin Wolf (breakdown writer), John Kuntz (breakdown writer), Stephanie Braxton (associate writer), Patti Dizenzo (associate writer), Caroline Franz (associate writer), Nancy Ford (associate writer) *''Guiding Light'' - Pamela K. Long (head writer), Trent Jones (associate head writer), Nancy Curlee (assistant head writer), Nancy Williams Watt (breakdown writer), Stephen Demorest (breakdown writer), Richard Culliton (script writer), Pete T. Rich (script writer), Melissa Salmons (script writer), N. Gail Lawrence (script writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, ''All My Children)' *Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, ''As the World Turns) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) *James Mitchell (Palmer Cortlandt, All My Children) *Douglass Watson (Mac Cory, Another World) Lead Actress *'WIN: Marcy Walker (Eden Capwell, ''Santa Barbara)' *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless) *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, As the World Turns) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Justin Deas (Keith Timmins, ''Santa Barbara)' *Joseph Campanella (Harper Deveraux, ''Days of our Lives) *David Forsyth (John Hudson, Another World) *Quinn Redeker (Rex Sterling, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Nancy Lee Grahn (Julia Wainwright, ''Santa Barbara)' *'WIN: Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children)' *Jane Elliot (Angelica Deveraux, ''Days of our Lives) *Robin Mattson (Gina Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Arleen Sorkin (Calliope Jones, Days of our Lives) Juvenile Male *'WIN: Justin Gocke (Brandon Capwell, ''Santa Barbara)' *Andy Kavovit (Paul Ryan, ''As the World Turns) *Darrell Thomas Utley (Benjy Hawk, Days of our Lives) Juvenile Female *'WIN: Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital)' *Noelle Beck (Trisha Alden, ''Loving) *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, As the World Turns) *Anne Heche (Vicky Hudson/Marley Love, Another World) Creative Arts The Creative Arts ceremony was held on June 25, 1989. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camerawork/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Toby Brown (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Mike Glenn (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control)' *''As the World Turns - George Seelinger (technical director), Michael Terelle (video control), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Patrick Finn (electronic camera), Jack Young (electronic camera), Scott Acton (video control), Karin Grzella (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - James Angerame (technical director), Norman Ferro (video control), Steve Ancona (electronic camera), Pam Bellas (electronic camera), Emile Husni (technical director), Michael Zwick (electronic camera), Joe Manzo (video control), William C. Phypers (electronic camera), Tim Patryk (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Donna Larson, Alan Blacher, Dennis Size''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Jeff Barr, John Nance *''Ryan's Hope'' - John Connolly, Candice Dunn *''Santa Barbara'' - Brian W. McRae, Ted Polmanski Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - J.Z. Davidson (music director/composer), David M. Matthews (music director), David Kurtz (composer), Jack Allocco (composer)' *''Days of our Lives - Martin Davich (music director/composer), Ken Corday (composer), Amy Evans (music supervisor) Ryan's Hope - Sybil Weinberger (music director), Earl Rose (composer) *''Santa Barbara'' - Dominic Messinger (music director/composer), Rick Rhodes (music supervisor), Liz Lachman (music supervisor) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Direction/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (art director), Norman Wadell (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Eric Fisher (set decorator)' *''As the World Turns - Elmon Webb (scenic designer), Lawrence King (scenic designer), David Harnish (set decorator), Holmes Easley (set decorator) *''Guiding Light'' - Richard C. Hankins (art director), Richard Dennis (art director), Thomas T. Taylor (art director), James Stewart (set decorator), David Smith (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Wesley Laws (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker''' *''All My Children'' - Carol Luiken (costume designer), Charles Clute (costume designer) *''The Bold and the Beauitiful'' - Sandra Bojin-Sedlik *''Santa Barbara'' - Richard Bloore Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Dan Brumett, Marc Beruti''' *''As the World Turns'' - Steve Shatkin, Joseph Mastroberti *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Frosty Oden *''Guiding Light'' - William J. Van Den Noort, Brian Rosner Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Scott Millan (audio mixer), Tommy Persson (audio mixer), Donald Henderson (post-production mixer), Rafael O. Valentin (post-production mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (sound effects), Peter Romano (sound effects)' *''As the World Turns - Michael Mcgrath (sound mixer), Sidney Bean (sound mixer), Jack Winsche (sound mixer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bob Maryon (production sound effects), Larry Maggiore (production sound effects), Barbara Hagan (post sound effects technician) *''Guiding Light'' - Carl Hall (sound effects), Gary Kiffel (audio), Bob Maickel (sound effects), Phil Cecchini (audio) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Carlos Yeaggy, John Maldonado, Dawn Marando''' *''As the World Turns'' - Ray Voege, Eva Polywka, Camille Kelly *''Days of our Lives'' - Carol Brown (head makeup artist), Keith Crary (makeup artist), Gail Hopkins (makeup artist), Lucia Bianca (makeup artist) *''One Life to Live'' - Deborah Sperber, Renate Long Outstanding Achievement in Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Hey, Vern It's Ernest - Barbara Laszewski (animation designer), Joel Anderson (graphic designer)' *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse - Prudence Fenton (graphic artist), Phil Trumbo (title designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Susan Banks (designers), Harry Hall (designers) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Janet Medford, Valerie Scott''' *''The Young and the Restless'' - Annette M. Jones, India Sparhawkk, Carla Waterman Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 7 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Another World'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 12 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''Guiding Light'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Loving'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 13 Nominations / 8 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 10 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys